toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master ventus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toy Story fans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chihuahuaboy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) No, its for people who want direct Toy Story info. The whole nine yards of info Well also, just want to say if you want to put ideas make a page called Toy Story 4?-- Comments Another thing, if you want that Toy Story and Beyond Woody page to stay up you need to put some info Chihuahuaboy 22:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, BTW leave your signature (press the signature button above your text box). Chihuahuaboy 23:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup I am super excited about the movie and of course I have the toys! Chihuahuaboy 00:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was busy a lot lately. Yup I guess I will contribute some of my time here. It looks like this wiki needs some work. I know I can do a lot for the wiki. Trust me, I'm a master. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry That's what Special:Contact is for, my friend. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gather I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think I have any friends interested in ''Toy Story. Their awesome films and I wish I could find some fans, but I don't know anyone who would be interested. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Coming Back Yeah, I'm coming back. I do a little bit every now and then, but I also have a couple of huge projects I need done (some not just on wikis). But, I need to do some more here... --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I had an idea of changing most of the "bio" section on characters to using an infobox template instead. I think it could make things look a little nicer on pages. However, in the bio section, some of those items can't be in the infobox (due to 10 sections max). What do you propose be removed from the page's bio section onto the infobox. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What I mean Okay, it's quite simple really. The Bio section is a little "unprofesional". It can look a little fancier if we used something like this instead. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Where That template is actually part of the default thingy for wikis and if you want to put it in an article, you can find that template in the Rich Text Editor by clicking the "add template" button and in the search box, type "infobox". If you edit in wiki syntax type in . --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:How? I'm sorry to say, but I don't 100% follow what you're after. Are you saying the links on the Woody page you made aren't working, are you asking how to make a link, are you asking that the Character page is a redirect, or is it actually not any of these questions? [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Links and Such OK, what is it you are exactly wanting? Like 100%, full detail. I'm just trying to help out, but I need a full explanation of what it is you are trying to do. Sorry if I'm sounding rude. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :K, simple. Using Wiki Syntax type: Name of Artile you want That easy. However, in Rixt Text Editor there's multiple steps: #Highlight the text you want to link. #Tap the Link Button #A new small window should open #Then, type in the box the article you want the link to go to and the text the link should display (Should already be filled) #Press ENTER or a button (haven't used that in a while) #There you go, a link. That should be all you have to do. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) That's always good. Help is something that is to be expected, yet it's also one of the greatest things to happen. Also, I dunno if I'll contact that one guy. Our only main option might have to be . --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master'']] 01:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Dude I haven't been on in so long, It's been school issues if anything, but cool! You got someone to help you, that's great! I'll go introduce myself. Also every character you make put a link on the character page, ok? It's the link that says characters at the top, just click it. thanks Chihuahuaboy Um Yeah there are dozens of those Buzz Lightyears Hello Hi buddy. I'm here. Call me. Disneydude94 22:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 22:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW Wow, with the transcripts, I know every line of Toy Story by heart and that's right you are officially an Admin here, I am the owner and editor, while you are runner up, great job thanks! Chihuahuaboy Just Did I just made Wattz2000 a Admin. Ok It's ok, By the way when should we change the background to the stars? ..... and then the posters on Andy's wall in Toy Story 3? I just don't want to make a culture shock here Hey Can you update Rocky Gibraltar's page please... and the coding I have to redirect doesn't work. READ What are you talking about the data center being down? Inform me of the issues please. Chihuahuaboy 18:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes i'll join, but I don't need to be an admin! Everything's Better With Perry 21:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Pat Pat* Good job bud, thanks for helping with the wiki, you're truly devoted. :) Facebook I'm going to be building the Toy Story Fan's wiki's Facebook page. By rules we are not allowed to friend it with our already-existing Facebook accounts. hey if u can gat a hold of me on youtube tell me who u r and then we will talk Jakebot99 16:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Shank You Shank you for taking care of the wiki while I have been busy with High School, it has been veeeery bad lately... since you are my second in command, I will help you as much as I can to get this thing running. There are a lot of pages that need filling on the character page. -- Chihuahuaboy I Came Back I'm back, but I'm struggling... I think I can stay, but High School kicks your butt, hehe, so did you make it popular, or... what was your idea? Ok, gotcha, gotcha... so, what was your idea? Chihuahuaboy 02:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC)